


Volume 3: South

by TMNT4Evr1408



Series: Four Corners Complete Volumes [4]
Category: TMNT (2003), TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand-play, Sex, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This volume is focused mostly on Michaelango and my OC Puck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I almost lost my muse while writing this volume, i was falling more towards Leo and writing more notes on his chapter than i was Mikey's!!
> 
> but thankfully a little music and fic reading helped to bring it back
> 
> don't worry, leo's Volume will be following close after this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey lands in a Post apocalyptic New York and run into rabid mutants
> 
> will he survive!?!

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/MY%20Artwork/Puck_zps6b007cf1.png.html)

Mikey had long since gotten over his dizziness from being flung into the Puzzle Box again, and was also kicking himself in the shell for touching the crystals to begin with, he's found that lately every time he touches anything that's shiny it ends up causing trouble. Only this time he was separated from his brothers, and he had to get home to see if they were alright, for all he knows they could have ended up in the wasp world again, or in the alternate realities that Ultimate Drako sent them to that one time, or some kind of Dimension X for all he cares, he just wanted to know that they were okay!

Okay, time to calm down, he knows that the crystals of the Puzzle box turned into some kind of weird feng shui mirror, then it glows ad zaps him and his brothers into a tunnel like the first time when Raph first found April's artifact and they got zapped to the wasp world, “That's it, this is definitely raph's fault, if he hadn't found that damned puzzle cube, I'd be at home, reading comics, watching TV, Pining over Michelle Rodriguez in the Fast and Furious movies and--” He looks up seeing what looked like a Silhouette of Leo waving at him, “Leo!” he starts running through the brush, “Aw dudes am I ever glad to see you--” he stops when he realizes he was seeing a memorial of four Ninja turtles, not them specifically, but again, like that time with Ultimate Drako, it was four heroic ninja turtles. 

Mikey walks up to the memorial brushing aside the moss to read the epitaph on it, “Four Turtles who against all odds gave their lives to preserve our future, they were greatly loved by their mother, and will be even more greatly missed by all” he noticed the mark of the Foot under it, okay, so apparently the foot clan are good guys in this dimension, but then what happened here. A howl in the woods soon drew his attention away from the memorial as he slowly looks over his shoulder seeing glowing red eyes of what might be a pack of animals, he had to assume a pack of wolves given the howl.

This thought however was debunked when what looked like a Rottweiler sporting a row of bone spikes on it's back, Sabre-toothed fangs, elongated claws, and a foaming mouth full of blue mutagenic ooze like the stuff Bishop's aliens exploded into and what caused the outbreak virus. The beast along with it's pack comes into veiw showing the same mutated condition they were all in, “Sewer Apples.....” was all he could say before the mutant beast and his pack charge Mikey who was forced to run, however the youngest of the four turtles had not gone unseen.

Mikey kept running dropping caltrops and shuriken to slow the mutant canines down but it proved ineffective since their claws plowed through his ninja trick tools like they were just pebbles. He was ready to turn and try to drive them off, however someone flies by him landing behind him.

Mikey stopped running to get a good look, it was a Mutant bat, or looked like one anyway, she takes a deep breath and lets off a high-pitched screech that makes the dogs chasing Mikey cower and wimper before they turn and run, “Stupid patrol, they were supposed to clear the area of these things....” she turns looking at Mikey and walks up to him circling him, “You look like one of the hero turtles.....but you're different too....” getting a good look at her, mikey hadn't realized his mouth fell open in shock, she was so cute looking, sporting foot coverings like a kick boxer, sport shorts, no top to cover, there wasn't much showing anyway since she was fur bearing, and her eyes were amber orange.

The girl before him closing his mouth is what snapped him back to reality, “Uh...no...I'm not.....believe it or not I'm from a different world all together, it kind of looks like this only.......not so Post-apocalyptic or mutated...” the girl ticks her head sideways looking at him, “i do believe it actually, that sounds like something Dr. Chaplain would say” Mikey blinks a few times, then remembers some timid red-headed scientist that worked with Karai since Baxter Stockman worked with Bishop.

The girl taps the side of her head with a fist, “I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Puck, what's yours?” she smiles brightly at mikey which makes him blush, wait why is he blushing? He barely knows her, “uhh...My name is Hamato Michaelangelo, my bros call me Mikey though” Puck giggled at him, “I like Mikey, it sounds cool” now he was sure his face was as red as Raph's mask from that statement alone. Puck grabs mikey's hand and leads him out of the woods past the memorial, he takes one last look his mind now wondering if his own real brothers were alright after what happened, then it's snapped back to facing forward when he finds that he's heading for new york, or whatever was left of it as it was slowly being rebuilt.

Puck holds mikey by the waist, “Hang on tight” she jumps off the cliff over-looking the recovering city and takes flight, “WHOA!!!!” caught off-guard all he could do was hold tight to Puck's arms, she stoops in the air then dives towards the city, “COWABUNGA~!!!!!” Mikey looks up, his eyes sparkling at hearing that word uttered from her when usually Raph gives him a hard time about calling it out. She flies around the buildings carrying him, but then shifts her body so she could close her legs under his shoulders and around his mid-section, when she does this she lifts her arms up as they merge with her wings and she picks up speed

“are you a were-bat or something?” Puck chuckles, “No it's my mutation, it's got a shifting quality to it where I can merge my arms with my wings, what about you? Can you tuck into your shell or take it off or something?” You know, mikey never thought about it, neither he nor his brothers really explored their natural abilities as turtles other then swimming and holding their breaths under water for more than 5 minutes at a time. Puck reaches her destination and lands mikey on his feet first, then Lands next unfolding her arms from her wings.

She steps forward to a Kotatsu with someone sitting at it fixing tea for herself, “Master, i've found someone that I think might interest you out in the woods. The patrol hasn't come back or reported in 10 minutes either, it might be a good idea to consider a rescue mission” the person at the table nods, “Very well then, I shall set up a rescue team immediately” Mikey knew that voice, it was a familiar one from previous interactions. 

Puck steps aside letting her master see the young turtle in full, and it was in point of fact none other than the Daughter of the Shredder himself, Oroku Karai, now known as Lady Shredder and Leader of the Foot Clan, “Karai!!!” Karai kriks a brow at him, “ I do not believe we have met young turtle” Mikey shook his head remembering that he was in an alternate time-line and not his own, probably even an alternate reality on top of an alternate time line, “Sorry, it uhh.....I.....it's a REEEEEEEEAAALLY long story.....” Karai holds out her hand motioning for Mikey to sit, “By all means young one, tell me.” He sat and Began his story with Puck taking a seat next to him to listen.


	2. Why should I worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Exploring the City, Mikey spends the night at Puck's home and finds it to be paradise for any Nerd/Gamer/Comic Geek
> 
> especially when Pizza and Beer is involved

After explaining everything to Karai and Puck, Karai offered Mikey Sanctuary in the city to find a way back to his home dimension. Ironically enough, mikey technically was home already even if not in his actual time or dimension to speak of, but still, he was sort of home all the same.

Mikey walks the streets seeing everyone interacting with other mutants, it was almost unreal that this was a reality where mutants and humans were getting along with one another. But here it was, Not Halloween, or any other costume-encouraged holiday, not some accidental time jump through an experimental window 100 years in the future, this was more or less the here and now.

Mikey started humming a tune to himself while strutting down the street with a light rhythm in his step, and he wished he had his tPod with him to listen to some Billy Joel songs among others. Right now though most of his thoughts kept falling back on Puck, like how did she get the name Puck, if she was mutated the same way that he and his brothers were and if she knew how to get him home. 

While mikey had explained everything to Karai, she mentioned she'd speak with her lead scientist, Dr. Chaplain, about what had happened to the young ninja, and in the mean time he could explore the city. He'd started the exploring earlier and stopped after walking almost 8 blocks in front of a Pizza parlor, and right there was Puck inside ordering lunch no doubt. Mikey walks in to check the place out, “And one with Anchovies, Jalapeno, Chicken, and the last one make it the usual”

Puck states finishing what sounded like a fairly large order, “Coming right up Puck, izzat the new kid?” Puck looks and sees mikey, “Mikey~! You found the place!” she runs up and huggles mikey all happy, which caught him off guard, not expecting a girl to immediately......well not expecting a girl outside of April to hug him at all, whether it's fast or slow, the chef chuckles, “Don't mind her kid, Puck's always a bundle of energy and affection to those she considers a friend.” Puck smiles bright and wide like how mikey always tended to, and again, it causes him to blush; someone else in this world who is an awful lot like mikey was being overly affectionate and neither he nor she were getting thwapped for it.

They take a seat at a booth to wait for Puck's order, they talked a little more about Mikey's world and what goes on there, what the fights and battles were like. His enemies, it sounded like something out of the war stories that Karai's father had told to her when she was a baby bat. These questions were a jumble all inside of mikey's head, Puck jut sat and watched him sip his soda trying to assess which one to ask her, she kept smiling at him, “you're cute when you're confused”

Mikey blushed again! Why was she making him blush so much!! he clears his throat, “Well....i'm new to this place so I don't have all the street savoire faire that i'm more used to having in my own time, you know, kinda off my game a little bit.” Puck chuckles a little, “I know what you mean” she looks up as the Pizzas were brought to her, “Thanks Pete” it was a Pigeon that was the chef and owner, “How much do I owe you?” Pete waves his hand

“It's on the house Puck, you helped us afterall, I could never charge you for anything.” Puck snaps her fingers, “Nonsense, I'll take nothing from the people” she lays a diamond in the palm of his hand, “Do what you want with it, I will not take free Pizza” Now Mikey's heart stopped, she handed him a damn diamond to pay for Pizza because she refused to take something from these people for free.

Out in what would normally have been Central Park, but was now being re-gardened and planted after clear signs of Artillery damage was done, each sharing a pizza as they talked more, “So ummm....what's with paying with a 24k Diamond? You realize you probably coulda bought the Pizza shop with that rock” Puck nods, “I could have, but then what would the citizens be left with?” Mikey blinks, it looks like they still had a lot to live on even with the city being in recovery mode right now, “I don't understand.....”

Puck lowers her Pizza having an even look on her face, a mix of sad but also calm, Understanding but solemn, “During the war the city suffered a lot, you don't know cuz you're not from here, but everything as far as business, living, food, essentially the bare necessities were severely hurt during the war. Almost all off-shore food commerce was destroyed, every resource in-country was no better off, fuel was taken for the war machines, even metal was getting scarce to the point where coins used as money, like quarters, nickels, dimes, pennies and the like.

They were melted down and used as a source of metal for bullets...” Mikey nibbles on his pizza quietly and listening intently, “After the war ended, the only currency we had left was precious stones or regular cash, but due to the poverty level of everyone, including what could be defined as the 1% inflation never occurred and so we only used basic trade for commerce and currency, using the precious stones.” Mikey looks around at the shops seeing everything was a single price depending on it's value the stone in question matched it, or they could accept a certain dollar value for whatever was to be purchased.

They started walking again after Puck Packs the leftover Pizza putting it in her bag so it wouldn't fall around or get mashed up and make a mess. Mikey's step staggers a little when he walks by a shop labeled “Ninja Dry Cleaners” but shook his head putting it out of his mind quickly. They get to what looked like puck's home, Mikey looks up admiring the place, but it looked a little big for just one cutie-patootie bat, then Puck invites him inside and he sees why it was so big. She lived in an Orphanage, with Children of all ages and all types and species from human to mutant

“You live here with these kids?” Puck looks up at him, “Oh no I don't live here, I visit here often to check on these kids to make sure they're all doing well. Most of them lost their parents during and even after the war, come meet them Mikey.” Mikey puts her bag aside to the door and walks in with her. The Kids all surround Puck hugging and greeting her and welcoming her back, as well as the kids inspecting and looking mikey over.

After finally escaping Hurricane Kiddies, Puck brought him to the roof and they roof-hopped about three buildings over from the Orphanage, “THIS is my home Mikey, and you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want till we find a way for you to go home to your world” Mikey smiles thanking her for the friendly gesture, she was so kind-hearted it was almost hard to believe. 

When Puck turns on the lights we see her home in it's fullest; it was every teenager's/Comic Geek's/Gamer's/Ninja's deepest most fantastic of fantasies and dreams come to life in this place; Gaming consoles, Comic books in their plastic, the best Ninja Gear as far as weapons and uniforms, a 72-inch TV, with a DVD library that would put even movie theaters to shame. It was like he'd died and gone to Heaven, and he had no Idea where to start.

Puck shows him to the kitchen, “How about we start with putting our leftover pizza away and starting on a game? You play Marvel Vs Capcom?” she asks as she pulls out two beers after putting the pizza away, “Pfft! That's my game Puck, and you're on!!” Puck hands him a beer after opening it for him and starts up the game.

They play till midnight when Mikey was dozing after 15 vs. rounds against Puck, along with about 8 beers, “ hahhh...wun Morh rownd.....then Ah'll go too bedh” he slurrs, “Dude, you're way too drunk to even hold the controller anymore” she saves their spot in the game and puts Mikey's arm around her shoulders helping him walk, leading him to one of her spare rooms, she strips Mikey of his gear but leaves his Mask helping him Lay down to sleep, “yer showww kewl Puckh.....ahm gladth I gawt to meecha...” still slurring she shakes her head, “yeah, why not compliment me when you're not so hammered Mikey” She pulls the blanket over him tucking him in.

Feeling a little daring she lifts Mikey's mask off his eyes getting a good look at him and sets it on the night stand, she finds he has a boyishly handsome face, even when having a big dopey drunken grin and mumbling something in his half-sleep. She strokes the top of his head and kissed his forehead, “Sweet dreams Michaelangelo” she turns off the light leaving a night-light on and leaves the room letting mikey sleep his beer off.


	3. Be our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night's gaming spree, Mikey has a Morning workout session with Puck, then follows her into the city for another day out, and runs into some less than friendly company
> 
> by the end of the day, Mikey soon realizes though that he was thinking of puck as more than an Awesome friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few character references here and there, in the first chapter i made a mention of Pigeon Pete, not to be confused with the mutant from the 2k12 series, it's mroe a reference to Mikey's pet pigeon from the comics

Needless to say, Mikey's head was pounding like a deep bass drum the following morning, he sits up slowly holding it groaning low and miserably. He looks to his left finding his mask folded neatly along with a Hangover cure drink and mints. He drinks the drink first and pops the mint in his mouth while tying his mask back on, he gets up putting his gear back on and finds they had been cleaned and treated, they smelled like Peach and Dragon's blood, his favorite. Once he gets downstairs his hangover almost gone, but still a little groggy, he gets a better look at the place; yeah it still looked basically like Nerd/Gamer/Collector heaven to him.

The sounds of grunts and cries rings in his ears from across the room and he heads for what looked a gym or workout room, he peeks into the door and finds Puck sparring with a few young ninjas. Yells and Kiyups ring through her gym as she kicks, punches, throws and tackles her opponents with practiced ease, then the newbies brought out weapons, Puck pulls a weapon from her belt on her back, and it was a three-section staff like the Inazuma that Mikey had in the Ninja tribunal.

He stands just inside of the door, but one of the newbs looking up at him got Puck's attention, “Hey mikey, how's your head?” Mikey pats it lightly, “Doing better now that i'm up and awake, I didn't know you were a fighter” Puck swings her weapon, “about 5 years running, one of the best” the look on Mikey's face must have been an automatic response from being with his brothers for 19 years, as well as his scoff, “You up for some morning sparring to prove my statement??” Mikey blinks, but then a smile creeps across his face, “so I'm a guest in your home as well as a guest fighter....?” puck smirks playfully.

Mikey and Puck stand opposite one another, Mikey draws his chucks and swings them expertly tucking each club under his arms. Puck swings her with the same amount of expertise taking her stance after her display, the Ninja newbies on the side were all making bets on who would go down first. Some bet Puck, others bet Mikey, both betting how they go down and who gives up in the middle of the fight. Both Mutants charge eachother and start fighting and sparring using their most basic attacks mixed with a few self-taught tricks, mikey making a few sweeping and swiping moves with his feet and chucks.

Puck making sweeping motions of her own using her arms and her sectioned staff and even her wings, Mikey however had a slight advantage; being quicker on his feet and familiar with puck's weapon he knew how to get around it and attack at the right time. Mikey makes a sweeping move that throws Puck off balance and kicks her Staff out of her hands and away from her, however in turn, Puck knocks his nunchucks out of his hands flicking them to the back of the gym. They both fight hand-to-hand for a few moments until Mikey pins Puck to the mat, some of the younger ninjas gasping since no one's ever been able to pin Puck before.

While laying there their eyes remained locked into eachother, panting from the exercise Puck's breath heated mikey's face as well as his to hers. He felt his face flushing again, how and why did this girl have such an affect on him, one of the ninja clearing his throat snapped them back to reality as they roll off eachother and stand up, “You see, if you Genin dedicated yourselves to training like Master karai wants you to, maybe you'd be half as good as Mikey here” she pats his arm then walks to the other side of the dojo getting her weapon.

The Ninja bow to mikey and puck before leaving, Mikey collects his Nunchucks and jogs up to Puck all excited, “That was awesome!!! where'd you learn to do that!?” Puck chuckles putting her staff back on the wall, “Master Karai taught me how to fight in order to protect myself and the orphans” now mikey was sure he was in an alt. Universe since he was sure Karai wouldn't show care for orphans unless there was an ulterior motive behind it like how Shredder played “Millionaire Philanthropist cleaning up the city” all the while gathering Triceraton tech to build a ship in order to leave earth.

But this Karai sounded genuine in what she wanted to happen for the city, needless to say, it was a little mind-blowing with what he was seeing of this world. He wished his brothers were there to experience it for themselves, he also missed their touch, their smells, the way raph held him just right so he felt protected, the way Leo guides him so he wouldn't be lost, the way he can talk to don about anything.

Puck's hand on his shoulder snaps him back to reality, “You okay?” Mikey smiled at her nodding, “Yeah babe, i'm alright, I was just thinking about my brothers is all. I miss them” Puck smiled at him and hugs him one-armed offering comfort, “I know how you feel” Mikey puts an arm around her waist hugging her back, and her scent hits his nose like a sledgehammer, suddenly his heart started racing to the point where he thought he'd faint like an old lady, which would be embarrassing enough in front of his brothers, forget in front of a super-hot mutant bat-girl

“Wait what?” he says aloud without realizing it, “huh?” puck chirps out confused. Mikey blushed furiously, now thoroughly embarrassed, forget fainting like an old lady, talking randomly without a subject was worse. He shook it off as being spacey and just follows puck out of the building as they head for a video store, puck looks around trying to find a good movie for the night to watch with Mikey, but it would turn out to be a less than quiet afternoon, “Master Puck Master Puck!!!”

a Cat mutant comes running up to her, “Easy Klunk, easy, what's wrong?” she stops him as he tries catching his breath, Mikey shoots a look and it was Klunk, or a mutant version of him, same orange tabby with a white-tipped tail as the stray he found one Christmas, “The weasels are back” Puck growls and leaves with Mikey following closely, “weasels?” he asks figuring they were bad news given Puck's reaction.

She explains that the Weasels were a gang of weasel mutants lead by a Cougar Mutant with a metal face plate over one eye called Verminator, nicknamed that once upon a time ago cuz he lead the charge against Cockroach mutants that were infesting Brooklyn. But after the war he kept trying to find excuses and reasons to fight and keep killing when Karai along with General Hun opted to find other means cuz too many lives were being lost and the war was at a stalemate at the time, “So he defected and went off on his own to try to prove something, only to build a gang of weasel mutants that raid the boroughs and queens for stuff they don't need and for what doesn't belong to them.”

So basically your standard petty thugs, only instead of Purple Dragons like back home, it was weasels, Mikey already knew the rest of the story without being told what it was and decided to help out. After reaching Queens Puck looks around, she didn't have to look far since the weasels didn't make it a point of being quiet when they raided anything, “Verminator X” Verm turns and sees Puck, “Evangeline Puck, how nice to see you again my dear. Who is this, a new boy-toy for you to play with, or are you gonna dump him cold after a while like you did with me?” Puck clenches a fist, mikey looks between them doubting puck ever liked a guy this sleazy.

The weasels gather around Verm and chide, cat-call and tease Puck, “You're the one that left Verm, only because Master Karai and Hun wouldn't agree with you still wanting to fight a war that wasn't going anywhere with all the killing.” Verminator growls, “IF they HAD followed my way,t he war would have ended with our enemies fallen and crushed and broken at my feet!” Puck reaches to her back, “And that's what they were trying to avoid, we lost too many and got no where, the solution that our masters came up with was a good one, it saved lives” Verm draws his gun aiming at her, “Enough talk, I know you're here to stop me from taking these electronics, you're not going to succeed, I need them for my men to remain entertained”

The weasels all yell and squeak cheering him, “And don't flatter yourself about my petty crime puck, it's not the profit, it's the pleasure” Puck sneers at him, “It's a lot less pleasurable and more costly than you think!!” she leaps off the ground throwing kunai at Verm and his little critter groupies. Verm takes off from the ground and starts shooting at her while Mikey fights the weasels that charged him, not that it was a challenge, “Look a Fox!!”

The weasels all squeal fearfully and ran off, mikey shakes his head in disbelief, “Yeesh...like fighting kindergarteners....” he looks up waving playfully at Verm, “Idiot ermines....” Puck punches him in the face and stoops backward ready for a kick but stops when he draws a gun on her, “You forget my dear, I bring guns to my parties” Puck narrows her eyes, then opens her mouth taking a deep breath, “Mikey cover your ears!” Mikey does so without hesitating and Puck lets off a sonic screech that destroys all the glass in the area along with Verm's weapons falling apart from the vibrations of her voice.

Verm forced to fly away like a loser, he takes off before his ears bleed leaving his merchandise behind, Puck flutters to the ground and ran up to Mikey, “Nice move tricking those weasels.” Mikey rubs the back of his head being all bashful, “Naw, it was nothin' you weren't too bad yourself babe, but what's the story with you and dog-face?” Puck scoffs, “Don't pay attention to what he says, he thinks i'm his girl just cuz he saved me from a giant albino Croc one time”

Mikey kriks a brow ridge remembering the story raph and leo told them when they were kids. Puck settles with the owner of the electronics store by giving him 5 diamonds for the damage and replacing his appliances, not that he needed 5 diamonds, probably one of them would have been more than enough on it's own, but that was puck, generous and with a big enough heart to fit the world. Mikey sure was glad to be a guest in her world as it is, and finds himself falling fast and hard for this local protector.


	4. Love is an Open Door, end of volume 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter of Volume three
> 
> and Mikey finally shows how he feels about Puck in possibly the most romantic way possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you notice a pattern in my chapters yet?
> 
> they're all song titles!!!
> 
> I followed the example of another fic writer who did the same thing, that's who kept me motivated mostly for mikey's chapter than anything
> 
> and yeah i know, i said i usually try avoiding love at first sight stories, but for Mikey, a guy who's known for being "in the now" and known for being more emotionally sensitive than his brothers, how can it be more than love at first sight.
> 
> granted this happened more over a span of several weeks, but still it was faster than 7 months like with Don and raph

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/My%20Art/Mikey%20amp%20Puck_zps6pqalx3d.png.html)

It had only been 4 weeks, 4 long weeks, but still 4 weeks, Mikey couldn't deny his feelings fr Puck anymore, he had to admit, he liked her, he loved her as dearly as he would his own brothers. It made his heart ache when she had to leave on patrols and couldn't join her most of the time cuz she was going in the woods, this time though, this patrol was going to be different, when she comes home, she'll be in for a surprise. 

It was a long and hard Patrol alright, the mutated Beasts were getting bolder in trying to enter the city since they knew the “meat” was in the city. Puck knowing the meat being the humans and other mutants, she couldn't let anything happen to them, especially to mikey, she didn't even want to think about love or having anyone in her life because of her duties.

However Mikey was Different, a Turtle for one thing, for another a trained Ninja, he knows the dangers she has to be in every day so she knows he won't be stressed with worry unless there's something really to worry about. Although speaking of mikey, he doesn't seem to worry about much unless it's actually something dire, she found that the most attractive about him, that even while wanting to be close, he wasn't possessive, that and he has Nice eyes

“and a nice ass” Puck shakes her head, “What?” one of the other Kunoichi giggle at her, “Your turtle-friend, he has a nice ass doesn't he?” Puck blushes furiously, “What's up with that all a sudden!?” She pokes puck on the nose, “Don't be coy with me Puck, your mind's been on that turtle since you first laid eyes on him.” Puck's mouth twists upward in a sneer, but she couldn't argue, otherwise she'd be lying to herself.

Back home Puck lands on the roof of her apartment and goes to the door, knowing it was unlocked because Mikey was there, for once she had a reason to go home early after spending time on patrol and seeing the orphans, of which, they pretty much scolded her for going to see them instead of “Uncle Mikey” first. She chuckles thinking back on it finding it adorable they chided her for choosing them over the young turtle.

She opens the door walking in stripping off her ninja gear leaving on her clothing and heads for the kitchen, “mmmm, something smells good tonight....” she thinks to herself before making it there. When she gets there she finds a full dinner made and laid out, she stares in awe at it, feeling two well-toned arms surround her shoulders in a hug, the sea-green skin giving it away as to whom it was, “You like it? Made it all myself” Puck sighs hearing Mikey's voice and looks up at him

“I love it, this is one of the best thing I've come home to so far” Mikey tightens his grip, “one of them?” Puck lolls her head back to look up into his bright blue eyes smiling, “You're the first one” with that, mikey lowers his head towards Puck and their lips meet in a soft, but Loving first kiss. Puck turns around not letting mikey's mouth go and wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as Mikey holds her back and neck sharing it. 

Puck finally breaks the kiss so she can catch her breath, “What was it that really drew you to me Mikey? What made you fall in love with me?” Mikey didn't have to think for very long, he smiles at her stroking her cheek, relishing in how soft her fur was, “You opened your door to me instead of shutting it like others in my world would. I always believed that love meant having your doors open for those you cared about” Puck smiled and kissed him again, “Lets eat your dinner before it gets cold, then i'll met you upstairs” she says in a low smooth voice while nuzzling his beak with her nose. 

They had their dinner, fruit salad as the appetizer, she was a fruit bat afterall, but being a mutant, like himself, she had become omnivorous and branched from her normal species diet. As the main dish mikey had cooked up porkchops with Salad as the vegetable and Champagne to drink. Mikey toasted they're meeting one another, and proving the rule of love at first sight, and that True love is worth fighting for, after dinner was over Puck and Mikey tidied up, but let the dish washer do the washing, they wasted no time chasing eachother into Puck's room, she had a king Mattress.

Not for guests though, her wings tended to open out in her sleep, though this time maybe a little different for once. Mikey finds her iPod dock and starts scrolling through a few songs stopping on one, but puck shook her head no to it, mikey shook too agreeing it was not the right song for the mood. He scrolls through more stopping on another one, a good song........but....still not THE song.

He finally picks a good song; Kiss from a Rose. When the music cued up mikey slowly walks up to Puck, her eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, they did a slow simple dance while the music played. Mikey captured puck's mouth in another kiss that grew more impassioned by the second. Touching her, memorizing her body, feeling her fur, he scrapes his fingers against her sides which sent tingling shivers up and down Puck's spine. Puck stroked mikey's arms, muscular, toned, perfect, as well as massaging his thighs.

Their “Love Dance” as it were, led them to the wall as pucks Back met it, Mikey bends forward enough to reach Puck's belt on her shorts and unclips it, as he lowers his hands he pulls her shorts down so the fell to the floor. As he comes back up he scrapes her thighs with his fingers, the same way Raph always did to him, in response puck Lifts her leg closing it around Mikey's hip. Churring in response to her action, mikey and puck grind their hips together, Puck feeling a bulge grow in mikey's lower plastron, she dips her hand down to it and touches it, using her middle finger stroking at the slit lengthwise, it didn't take much for mikey to drop down at that point. His manhood caught by puck's hand, she strokes it a couple of times till his precome leaked into her hand. 

She brings that hand up licking the precome off her palm, mikey growled finding it to be the hottest thing he'd seen, and he lowers his hand to her crotch searching for his own prize. He finds it by stroking her womanhood, different from reptile in that there wasn't a cloaca, it was more sensitive too as Puck lets out a small squeak when mikey touched her clit. True to form, after finding something mikey smiles that big grin of his and started teasing her, with one finger he breaches her, the other rolls over her extra sensitive organ arousing her.

She grinds her hips from mikey's motions and retakes his cock in her hand pumping it. After another Churr rolls up from his chest mikey removes his hand cupping her cheeks kissing her hungrily, Puck in turn throws her arms around his neck as he grips her hips, but reached lower cupping her ass. He lifts her up the ground letting Puck wrap his waist and carapace with her legs, he feels his penis touching her entrance, breaking his kiss long enough to look in her eyes. When he finds no sign of wanting him to stop, he pushes forward entering her, letting out a long sighing moan as he feels her warmth around his shaft.

She tightens her hold on him and whimpered a little, he stops for a moment looking down and sees a small trickle of blood, “Puck...you..” Puck pulls him into another kiss silencing him, “I'll be alright, don't worry, I was ready for this” Mikey holds her tighter, he waited till he felt her adjust to his size. After that his instincts took over and he starts thrusting into her, slowly at first so as not to harm her, it was warm and soft, not like his brothers.

He wondered if his brothers found someone else as well, puck kissing him brings him back to reality though, that and her rolling her hips to meet his thrusting which started driving him closer to the edge. Knowing she was ready to take more, he picks up his speed a little pumping into her harder, he rolls his beak against her breasts which were soft, fur bearing animal afterall, he didn't lover her any less. But not wanting to knock her framed rare comic books off the wall, he holds tight to her as he walks to her bed without separating from her.

Puck puts an arm down bracing their descent onto her mattress, he pushes her up to the pillows so she was cushioned and still holding her legs he braces them on his arms while holding her hips and picks up his pace. Driving into her harder and faster, his churrs mixed with his pants, he couldn't bring himself to think of anything else but her, Puck meeting his thrusts with her hips, she held double fistfuls of her own bedding as she got closer to her completion. Mewling and crying out with each thrust, Puck calls out Mikey's full name as she climaxed clamping her legs down hard on his arms, “ Nnggh!!! A My angel!!!” he climaxed with her calling out her first name as his seed spills into her, making small thrusts until he was empty. 

Both heaving breaths trying to fill their lungs with much needed oxygen, they look at eachother, their eyes locked while processing the enormity of their coupling. Mikey lowers himself onto tired hands so he wouldn't just drop dead on top of her, and pulls out from Puck, he rolls to her side and lays down as Puck snuggles up to mikey resting her head against his chest.

Mikey curls his arms around her resting a chin on the top of her head, it was a magnificent moment, mind-blowing, hot, perfect, but his mind still went back to one fact; how was he going to get home? Puck touched his cheek bringing his eyes to hers as she kisses him again, “However we can do it mikey, we will get you home, I promise, even if I have to sell all my comic books to find a way” Mikey's eyes widen then he smiles and kisses her again as well

“Well hopefully it won't come to that babe, you have some pretty awesome stuff here” both chuckle and kiss and cuddle eachother till sleep finally claims them. Two innocent souls had become one that evening, all because Puck chose to open a door for a stranger, rather than send him away, but what of the final brother? The oldest and the leader of the team?

End of Volume 3  
Watch for the final Volume where Leonardo, the Turtles' leader and older brother finds he's in a world not unlike a certain rabbit's world, but you could say having birds of a different feather.


End file.
